


Crashing Waves, Burning to Cinders

by Viwiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Buffy as an angel, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the angels objects to bringing forth the End of the Days. (Sometime during the 5th season of Spn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boiling

**Fandoms:**  Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:**  I have no claim on either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.  


**boil·ing** _adj._

1. having reached the boiling point; steaming or bubbling up under the action of heat.  
2. fiercely churning or swirling: the boiling seas.  
3. (of anger, rage, etc.) intense; fierce; heated.

  
  
Lucifer throws cold insults and accusations at her face because that’s who he is. All blue flames you think are cold, but end up burning you to cinders. She let him do that until he blamed her of something she had been avoiding of doing since the beginning.  
  
“Chose his side?” she asked, her voice rising with fury she hadn’t realized had been gathering under the surface. “I’m not taking Michael’s side! Just like I’m not taking your side. I refuse two to let you to make me choose one over another,” she glared at him with fire in her eyes. She was sick and tired of the pettiness of her brethren when it was coming to cost countless lives all around.  
  
They were both too proud to get past it all. Anyone could see neither one would win. There would not be a winner in this. One way or another both would be destroyed and the world left in ashes if two of the most powerful beings in the whole creation went head to head.


	2. Grieving

**Fandoms:**  Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:**  I have no claim on either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.

**grieve**   _verb_

1\. to feel grief or great sorrow.

 

A heavy feeling had settled on her chest, making it harder to breathe with each passing moment. The news of another of hers being lost was too much. She had lost so many already. It felt like she was losing parts of herself. With each one it was more painful. All this came to be because the two of them were too proud. They rather tore everything around themselves to pieces than admitted being wrong. How could they bear, causing all this? Attacking each other was like tearing into themselves, yet they wouldn’t cease, it wasn’t in their characters to give up a fight even when they were destroying themselves in the process.

She stared at the shape of burned wings on the ground and the suffocating feeling got too much. She kneeled to the ground, brushing gently to the dark patterns that were the only thing left of her sister. She gasped for air as the tears started to fall on the dust. 


	3. Fatigued

**Fandoms:**  Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:**  I have no claim on either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.

**fa·tigued** _adj._

1\. tired; wearied.

 

She rolled to her side after turning off the irritating beeping of the cheap alarm clock on her nightstand and yanked the covers higher, making them come up to her chin. It was very un-angel-like, she knew, but her time as a human had affected her enough that even now she couldn’t resist a slow, long morning in bed on Saturday.

She should be planning, trying to come up with something to make all the sinister plotting and destruction around come to a halt but she was just too weary. It was hard to be the only angel in existence fighting against this madness. There were those who hid, unwilling to take part in it all, but none besides her were up to the near suicidal task of rising against their greatest.

A heavy breath escaped her as she went through the recent events in her head. Sometimes she wished she could just ignore it, but it was not in her to let it all go up in flames while sitting back and watching. What she needed were allies. Somebody with enough power and guts to stand between Michael and Lucifer. What if..? She tossed the blankets back, suddenly energized. If the rumors were true and if she could manage to dig him out of whatever rock he had burrowed under, he would be perfect.


End file.
